Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Staff Aska Kaneko Mina Kubota Takuro Iga Yohei Kobayashi Masashi Kimura Ful Language Shota Nakama Kunihito Shiina Sachiko Miyano Kengo Tokusashi Goh Hotoda Hiroyuki Togo Seiji Toda Sin Koichi Tabo Akimitsu Homma Yohei Tsukasaki Ai Yamashita Nobuko Toda Tsuyoshi Sekito Final Fantasy XIII -Lightning Ultimate Box- Special Soundtrack Pistes LR OST PLUS Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Original Soundtrack PLUS (ライトニング リターンズ ファイナルファンタジーXIII オリジナル・サウンドトラック プラス) est sorti le 2014. Pistes FFX-2 HD OST Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster Original Soundtrack (ファイナルファンタジーX-2 HD リマスター オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 25 décembre 2013. Cette bande originale utilisée pour la mouture HD de Final Fantasy X-2 contient les morceaux à l'identique celle du format PS2, mais auxquels s'ajoutent les morceaux de la version International, le tout composé par Noriko Matsueda et Takahito Eguchi. Pistes Disque 1 #'Eternity ~Memory of Lightwaves~' (久遠 ～光と波の記憶～) #:Thème de l'écran-titre. #'real Emotion (FFX-2 Mix)' #:Composition: Kazuhiro Hara (原 一博) #:Arrangement: h-wonder (Hiroki Wada 和田 弘樹) #:Chant: Koda Kumi #:Paroles: Kenn Kato (加藤 健) #:Jouée lors du concert à Luca. #'YRP Fight! No. 1' (ユリパ ファイト No.1) #:Jouée lors du premier combat. #'Yuna's Theme' (ユウナのテーマ) #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'YRP Fight! No. 2' (ユリパ ファイト No.2) #:Thème de combat contre les Boss. #'Mission Complete' (ミッションコンプリート) #:Thème de fin de combat. #'We're the Gullwings!' (スフィアハンター・カモメ団) #:Thème éponyme des chasseurs de sphères. Jouée à bord du Celsius durant les actes 1, 2, et 5. #'Mission Start!' (ミッションスタート) #:Jouée au début d'une mission. #'Mt. Gagazet' (ガガゼドヤマ) #:Thème éponyme de la montagne du nord. #'YRP Fight! No. 3' (ユリパ ファイト No.3) #:Thème de combat principal. #'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー) #:Thème de fin de partie. #'Anything Goes for LeBlanc!' (ルブラン様はなんでもアリ！) #:Thème éponyme de la chasseuse de sphères. #'Let Me Blow You a Kiss' (お熱いのをくれてやるよ) #:Thème de combat face au Gang LeBlanc. #'Shuyin's Theme' (シューインのテーマ) #:Thème éponyme de l'errant millénaire. #'Besaid' (ビサイド) #:Thème éponyme de l'île insulaire. #'Kilika' (キーリカ) #:Thème éponyme du village exotique. #'Luca' (ルカ) #:Thème éponyme de la cité du bord de mer. #'Mi'ihen Highroad' (ミヘン街道) #:Thème éponyme de l'ancienne route. #'Mushroom Rock Road' (キノコ岩街道) #:Thème éponyme de la Route des Mycorocs. #'The Youth League' (青年同盟) #:Thème éponyme de la Ligue des Jeunes. #'The Machina Faction' (マキナ派) #:Thème éponyme des Pro-Makinas. #'Guadosalam' (グアドサラム) #:Thème éponyme de l'ancienne cité des Guados. #'Thunder Plains' (雷平原) #:Thème éponyme de la Plaine Foudroyée. #'Macalania Woods' (マカラーニャの森) #:Thème éponyme de la forêt de cristal. #'Bikanel Desert' (ビーカネル砂漠) #:Thème éponyme du Désert de Bikanel. #'New Yevon' (新エボン党) #:Thème éponyme du groupe religieux. #'The Calm Lands' (ナギ平原) #:Thème éponyme de la Plaine Félicité. #'Zanarkand Ruins' (ザンルカンド遺跡) #:Thème éponyme des ruines millénaires. #'Sphere Hunters' (スフィアハンター) #:Jouée durant certaines missions. #'The Temples' (寺院) #:Thème éponyme des temples. #'Discord' (緊迫) #:Jouée durant l'attaque d'un temple. #'The Gullwings March' (カモメ団のマーチ) #:Jouée lors du début de l'acte 2. #'The Colossus' (大いなる存在) #:Jouée lors de l'évocation de l'arme effrayante. #'Good Night' (おやすみ) #:Thème de repos. #'Disquiet' (不安) #:Thème de la Via Infinito. #'Three Mice in Chateau LeBlanc' (潜入！ ルブランのアジト) #:Jouée lors de l'infiltration du palais de Guadosalam. #'Rikku's Theme' (リュックのテーマ) #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Chocobo' (チョコボ) #:Thème des chocobos. Disque 2 #'Paine's Theme' (パインのテーマ) #:Thème du personnage éponyme. #'Bevelle's Secrets' (ベベルの秘密) #:Jouée lors l'infiltration du siège de Néo-Yevon. #'The Bevelle Underground' (アンダーベベル) #:Jouée dans les souterrains de Bevelle. #'Yuna's Ballad' (ユウナのバラード) #:Thème de combat contre Bahamut. #'Your Friendly Neighborhood Gullwings' (お助け屋カモメ団) #:Thème du Celsius lors de l'acte 3. #'Joost leave it tae us!' (オラたちのデバンだなや) #:Jouée lors du concert au Sélénos dans l'acte 5. #'Labyrinth' (迷宮) #:Thème de certains donjons. #'Turmoil' (混乱) #:Thème de certaines missions. #'Aeons' (召喚獣) #:Thème de combat contre les chimères. #'The Farplane Abyss' (異界の深淵) #:Thème éponyme de l'Au-delà. #'Eternity ~Band Member Performance~' (久遠 ～楽団員さんの演奏～) #:Variation d'"Eternity". #'1000 Words (FFX-2 Mix)' (1000の言葉 （FFX-2 Mix）) #:Chant: Koda Kumi #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings (篠崎 正嗣 Strings) #:Piano: Yasuharu Nakanishi (中西 康晴) #:Guitare: Takashi Masuzaki (増崎 孝司) #:Chœur: Kumi Sasaki (佐々木 久美) & Taeko Saito (斉藤 妙子) #:Jouée lors du concert de l'acte 4. #'Nightmare in the Den' (洞窟の悪夢) #:Jouée lors de la scène dans la Grotte scellée. #'The Crimson Squad' (アカギ隊) #:Thème de l'équipe éponyme. #'Vegnagun Awakens' (ヴェグナガン起動) #:Jouée lors du début du combat contre Vegnagun. #'Crash' (激突) #:Thème de combat contre Vegnagun. #'Clash' (死闘) #:Thème de combat contre Vegnagun. #'Ruin' (破滅) #:Thème de combat contre Vegnagun. #'Their Resting Place' (終焉) #:Thème du combat final contre Shuyin. #'1000 Words (Piano Version) - A Wish That Spans the Ages' (1000の言葉 Piano Version ～時を越えた想い～) #:Jouée après le combat contre Shuyin. #'Ending - Until We Meet Again!' (エンディング ～また会う日まで～) #:Jouée lors de la cinématique finale. #'1000 Words (Orchestra Version)' (1000の言葉 Orchestra Version) #:Arrangement et orchestration: Takahito Eguchi #:Chant: Koda Kumi #:Paroles: Kazushige Nojima #:Chanson thème de Final Fantasy X-2. Jouée lors du générique de fin. #'Epilogue - A Reunion' (エピローグ ～再会～) #:Jouée lors des retrouvailles entre Tidus et Yuna. #'Seal of the Wind ~The Three Trails~' (風紋 ～3つの奇跡～) #:Thème introduisant le scénario exclusif à Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission. #'Last Mission No.1' (ラストミッション No.1) #:Jouée dans les premiers niveaux de la Tour Yadonoki. #'Last Mission No.2' (ラストミッション No.2) #:Jouée dans les niveaux intermédiaires de la Tour Yadonoki. #'Last Mission No.3' (ラストミッション No.3) #:Jouée dans les derniers niveaux de la Tour Yadonoki. #'Creature Creation' (クリーチャークリエイト) #:Thème du menu dans la Tour Yadonoki. #'Flash Over' (フラッシュオーバー) #:Thème de combat contre Major Numerus. Galerie Lien externe *Site officiel Détails supplémentaires *Cette bande-son, contrairement à celle de Final Fantasy X HD Remaster, ne possède aucun réarrangement spécifique. Il est possible que Takahito Eguchi, le seul du duo encore opérationnel et qui travaille actuellement pour Sega, n'ait pas été contacté par Square Enix concernant cette version HD. The Ark The Ark est le thème de la structure éponyme, composé par Mitsuto Suzuki, arrangé par Aska Kaneko, Mina Kubota et lui-même. Le thème principal est interprété par le chœur féminin Mistera Feo. Le thème possède de nombreux arrangements. Dans Almighty Bhunivelze, arrangé par Kengo Tokusashi, ce thème est la mélodie principale du morceau, et il est couplé avec "Caius's Theme" et "Fighting Fate". Paroles :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. :... :Dea Mortis, servabo, :Ut tempora recte ducam. :Etsi cor in Chaos, :Aut Fortuna bella ferat. :... :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Ragnarok, de Dies Irae, l'Cie Pultis. :Tuum fatum sequeris. Tuum sanctuarium affligeas. :Per somnum aeternum, :Numen divinum dictus est, :Viator elamentabilis. Infos Styles LR *'Divinity' (Divinité) (via Equilibium) **Attack (Attaque) **Blitz (Fauchage) **Thunder (Foudre) **Guard (Défense) **Thundaga (Foudre³) *'Enchanter' (Enchanteur) (via Poussière d'ombre) **Imperil (Vulnérabilité) **Firaga (Feu³) **Thunder (Foudre) **Lesser Guard ( *'Cerberus' (Cerbère) (via Muse noire) **Heavy Slash ( **Evade (Esquive) **Light Slash ( **Lesser Guard ( **Blizzaga (Glace³) ??? *Lien utile: ici là ou là Sekai no Yukue Ceci est une transcription des paroles comme je les entends. Vu que les paroles ne sont pas encore affichées, je fais cette ébauche. (Japanistes, aidez-moi dans cette tâche) Kanji :朝日が登るろ僕だの世界 :震えた闇よに別れをつげて :マタイが登るろ僕だの世界 :光の目ヅモにないしよげなす :まづがときだき :扉を気抱いて :過ごしつづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... :飛ぶ理科しずるの僕だ世界 :また額オシとしヨズなのくたく :牛にが偉の :明かりをごまして :僕らいるので :加唐ろも :世界の行方 :友に... :明日もきっと :浅井がの折で :一歩つづでも :探さを :世界の行方 :君と... Romaji :Azaiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Furueta yami yo ni wakare wo tsugete :Mataiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Hikari no medumoni naishi wo genasu :Maduga tokidaki :Tobira wo kidaite :Sugoshi tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... :Toburika shizuru no boku da no sekai :Matagaku oshitoshi yozuna no kutaku :Ushini gaera no :Akari wo gomashite :Bokura iru no de :Kagararomo :Sekai no yukue :Tomo ni... :Ashita no kitto :Azaiga no oride :Ippo tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... Bravely Default: Flying Fairy ''Yottsu no monogatari'' ''Chihei wo kurau hebi'' Doublage ARR (French/Japanese/English/Deutsch) Main voices *'Hydaelyn:' Véronique Augereau/Masako Ikeda/Lucy Todd/Sonngard Dressler *'Gaius van Baelsar:' Philippe Dumond/Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar/Thomas Dehler *'Lahabrea:' Gabriel Le Doze/Shuichi Ikeda/Kyle Herbert/Michael Che Koch *'Minfilia:' Jessica Monceau/Miyuki Sawashiro/Amy Bolton/Djuwita Müller *'Cid nan Garlond:' Lionel Tua/Rikiya Koyama/Grant George/Achim Barrenstein *'Kan-E-Senna:' Kelly Marot/Rie Tanaka/Cindy Robinson/Annette Gunkel *'Rubahn Aldynn:' Frédéric Souterelle/Hiroki Yasumoto/J.C. Miller/Gordon Piedesack *'Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn:' Marie Gamory/Atsuko Tanaka/Jean Elizabeth/Ellen Schulz *'Yda:' Isabelle Volpé/Aya Endo/Mela Lee/Henrike Krügener *'Papalymo:' Frédéric Popovic/Eri Kitamura/Steve Cannon/Walter Jauernich *'Thancred:' Pierre Tessier/Yuichi Nakamura/T. Axelrod/Peter Lehn *'Y'shtola:' Laëtitia Lefebvre/Ai Kayano/Emily O'Brien/Annette Schreier *'Urianger:' Raphaël Cohen/KENN/Gideon Emery/Alexander Wilz *'Alphinaud:' Sébastien Desjours/Shinnosuke Tachibana/Sam Riegel/Markus Haase *'Alisaie:' Charlyne Pestel/Rie Murakawa/Simone Bee/Annette Gunkel *'Nero tol Scaeva:' Jochen Haegele/Riki Kitazawa/Ian Steele/Heiko Grauel *'Livia sas Junius:' Karine Foviau/Sayaka Ohara/Allison Lees Taylor/Monika Müller-Heusch *'Rhitahtyn sas Arvina:' Éric Peter/Daichi Endo/CJ3/Oliver Krietsch-Matzura *'Biggs:' Éric Peter/Go Inoue/CJ3/Gordon Piedesack *'Kuplo Kopp:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Yesim Meisheit *'Nanamo ul Namo:' Adeline Chetail/Mariya Ise/Haley Alexander/Antje von der Ahe *'Twin Adder Dispatch:' Jochen Haegele/Yuki Ono/Ian Steele/Peter Lehn *'Louisoix:' Frédéric Cerdal/Motomu Kiyokawa/David V.O. Lodge/Hans-Jörg Karrenbrock Others voices *'Japanese:' Satoshi Hino, Anri Katsu, Kousuke Toriumi, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Emiri Kato, Yu Kobayashi, Hiromi Hirata, Aki Toyosaki, Marina Inoue, Kei Shindo, Takahiro Imamura, Yuka Keicho, Shigeo Kiyama, Tomo Muranaka, Masakazu Nishida, Hidemitsu Shimizu, Yayoi Sugaya, Yasuaki Takumi *'English:' John R. Moore *'French:' Pierre Dourlens Certain *'Garuda:' Odile Schmitt Uncertain *'Ifrit:' ??? *'un invoqueur:' ??? *'un Ascian:' ??? *'des soldats de l'Empire:' ??? FFXIV 1.0 *'Japanese:' Yuka Igarashi, Yuichi Nakamura, Rio Natsuki, Mami Shitara, Yayoi Sugaya, Rie Tanaka *'English:' Tessa Auberjonois, Claudia Black, Susanne Blakeslee, Steve Blum, Robin Atkin Downes, Susan Duerden, Alistair Duncan, Greg Ellis, Crispin Freeman, Grant George, Michael Gough, Cassandra Grae, Heather Halley, Kate Higgins, Nick Jameson, Hakeem Kae Kazim, Nolan North, Darren Richardson, Ari Rubin, Karen Schantz, David Shaughnessy, Dina Sherman, Catherine Taber, Jason Tendell, Kari Wahlgren (Doit revoir les vidéos françaises) Doublage BD English (par Binari Sonori) *'Kira Buckland:' Artémia Vénus / Airy (fausse ?) *'Erin Fitzgerald:' Agnès Oblige *'Wendee Lee:' Magnolia Arch *'Spike Spencer:' Ringabel / Alternis Dim *'Bryce Papenbrook:' Tiz Arrior *'Cassandra Lee Morris:' Édéa Lee *'Stephanie Sheh:' Airy / Savish Neuer *'Ashley Russo' *'Richard Epcar:' Argent Heinkel *'Kaiji Tang:' Qada *'Amanda Winn Lee' *'Laura Post' *'Valerie Bowles- Arem' *'Liam O'Brien:' Nobutsuna Kamiizumi *'Dave Mallow' *'Michael Sinterniklaas' *'Tony Oliver:' Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII *'Kirk Thornton:' Barras Lehr *'Christopher Corey Smith' *'Deborah Sale-Butler:' Mahzer Lee *'Lauren Landa' *'Dave Cox' *'Karen Strassman:' Méphilia Vénus / Camarade de classe d'Edéa *'Kazue Blackwell' *'Anne Denk' *'Caley McGuire' *'David Weintraub' *'Dave Mitchell' *'Popeye V' *'Kyle Hebert:' Ominas Crowe *'Rachel Robinson:' Holly Whyte *'Lucien Dodge:' Victor S. Court Doublage Drama X/X-2 HD *'Masakazu Morita/James Arnold Taylor:' Tidus *'Mayuko Aoki/Hedy Burress:' Yuna *'Yutaro Honjo/Lucien Dodge:' Kurgum *'Ayumi Takamune/Eden Riegel:' Chuami *'Kazuya Nakai/John DiMaggio:' Wakka *'Rio Natsuki/Paula Tiso:' Lulu *'Fuka Sano' *'Takanori Hoshino' *'Genjiro Mori' *'Kenji Sugimura' *'Masayasu Nagata' *'Masayuki Shoji' *'Toshihiko Ogisawa' *'Yu Mizuno' *'Kyoko Sakai' *'Asami Suzawa' Palettes (ceux qui veulent en prendre une, le peuvent ^^) Ivalice Alliance FFTA FFTA2 Revenant Wings Vagrant Story The War of the Lions Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates Echoes of Time The Crystal Bearers My Life as a King My Life as a Darklord Compil of FFVII Before Crisis Crisis Core *Voir ici Dirge of Cerberus Advent Children Last Order The Spirits Within The Legend of the Crystals Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies Bravely Default: Praying Brage Bravely Second Final Fantasy Dimensions The 4 Heroes of Light Préférences